Whisper
by fyd818
Summary: Sometimes even a centuries-old love needs a little lesson in trust every now and then. Alice/Jasper


Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_, or any characters, places, ideas, etc., therein, nor am I claiming said ownership. That honor belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. I am writing this fic for entertainment purposes only, not monetary gain, and I will put all characters back in their shiny boxes unharmed as soon as I'm finished. Except, maybe, for Jazz. . .

Summary: Sometimes even a centuries-old love needs a little lesson in trust every now and then. Alice/Jasper

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Pairing: Alice/Jasper; briefly mentions Bella/Edward, Rosalie/Emmett, Esme/Carlisle

Spoilers: _Twilight_ (movie)

Universe: Movie

Part 1/1

Title: _Whisper_

Author: fyd818

**Author's Note:** This idea randomly struck me as I was watching _Twilight_ at 3:30 in the morning, _trying_ to go to sleep. I love the little theme through the movie of Jasper handing Alice flowers, and wondered why they weren't in the kitchen with the other Cullens when Bella and Edward came in during the "introduction to the family" scene. This is just a short little fluffy filler scene. Thanks for reading – hope you enjoy! ~fyd

**

* * *

**

Whisper

_fyd818_

* * *

Alice POV

I always loved it when the sun made a rare appearance in Forks. Lifting my head to the sky, I stepped out of the shady cover of the trees into the little clearing we'd found, allowing the sun to sparkle on my skin. Even though the warmth didn't feel the way it was supposed to, and never would again, I still enjoyed it.

Turning, I held my hands out to Jasper, who was still hesitating under the cover of the trees. "Come on," I wheedled. "Just for a few minutes?"

The scar over his eye twitched as he made an uncertain face at me. Then he sighed, taking my hands so I could pull him out into the sun next to me. Tipping his head back, he closed his eyes as the sun finally found his skin. "We should be hunting," he said.

He was uncertain, as he often was when it came to humans. I knew he was a little disgruntled that our brother had decided to bring his girlfriend – his _human_ girlfriend – into the sanctuary that we usually were able to share as ourselves, with no temptations or concern to color our every move. Even though he knew he shouldn't feel the way he did, he still harbored some bitterness toward Edward for invading that sanctuary. He wasn't as practiced as the rest of us – after almost a century of instant _human_ gratification when he was thirsty, why should he be? – but sometimes I thought my brothers and sisters, even my father and mother figures at time, were a little _too_ judgmental of him. He _was_ trying, and doing a very admirable job.

"It's still another half hour before they get to the house," I told him. "We still have a little time."

Jasper pulled me into his side, rubbing his hand up and down my arm absently as he studied the clearing. It was in full bloom, a rainbow of greens, blues, yellows, reds, whites, and purples. It looked pristine and untouched, and I knew none of our other family members had come this way before. This could be our place, when one or both of us needed to get away for a while.

"Come on," I said. "Let's walk."

We made our way through the clearing at a human pace, deliberately not hurrying. Occasionally Jasper would lean over and smell my hair; I knew he was preparing himself for what was to come. Though his eyes were already liquid gold, I knew he wanted to hunt some more. He didn't want to take any chances; for that matter, neither did I. I'd already Seen the future, Seen that Bella Swan and I would be best friends – something I'd been lacking for almost my entire existence. Jasper was my best friend in almost every sense, but Bella would be my best girl friend, with whom I could discuss girl things.

"So what does our future hold?" Jasper finally asked me. I'd known the question had been coming for a while. The Vision of it had been visiting ever since Edward announced his intentions.

I smiled, his question also sparking a memory of the past. He'd asked me the same thing not long after we'd met in that little diner in Philadelphia, after I'd divulged my secret to him, the secret that I could peer into the future. I answered now the same way I'd answered then. "Only good things."

Jasper's tense expression finally cracked as he returned my smile. Tightening his much larger hand around mine, he finally relaxed as he swept his other hand through a particularly heavy patch of flowers. When he pulled away, his hand was full of the colorful blossoms. "Here," he said. "A gift for the lady." He paused to bow as he presented the flowers to me with a flourish, his southern accent more pronounced with his teasing.

It warmed my dead heart that he was finally letting himself relax. "Thank you, kind sir," I said, taking the flowers. They didn't smell the same to me as they did to a human, but I still held them to my nose and inhaled, mostly to hide my wide smile. I loved the little things that Jasper did to tell me he loved me. He and I weren't nearly as flamboyant as Rosalie and Emmett – with us, it was the little things that meant the world.

This time Jasper put his arm around my shoulders as we resumed our walk. I held my bouquet in one hand as I reached up to hold his hand with my other. He was projecting his emotions on to me, making us both feel warm, happy, and incredibly content. It was the kind of atmosphere we both adored.

Our nostrils flared at the same time, picking up on the scent of the approaching herd of deer. "Six?" Jasper asked me.

"Seven," I corrected. Quickly and quietly, I set my flowers in a cradle made of tree branches to keep it safe. "Let's go."

Years of hunting together and knowing each other so well had turned us into an effortless team. Though I was more graceful and Jasper was quicker, we used each other's strengths to quickly take down our prey, then drink our fills.

We didn't speak again until after I'd retrieved my bouquet and we were on the way back to the house, at a slightly-faster-than-human pace. I could feel Jasper getting tenser the closer to the house we got. "It's okay, Jasper," I whispered, rubbing his arm. "I promise you, we'll do fine."

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "You have nothing to worry about," he said tightly. We could already hear Edward's car coming up the long drive to our house.

"Yes, I do," I replied. Many years of practice kept my irritation from transferring to him through his gift. "I may be more practiced at this lifestyle, Jasper, but I'm still just as much a vampire as you. I've had my slipups. There's always a chance, but we can't let that rule our lives."

Scents were beginning to drift our way from the house – the revolting smells of human food cooking. It had been Carlisle and Esme's idea to fix Italian for Bella, a kind of welcome-home peace offering. I already loved Bella as a sister, though I hadn't technically met her, but I couldn't make myself join in the preparations. I'd skipped out to go on the hunt with Jasper. Besides, I'd known he needed my support more than the family had needed my lack of cooking skills. Thank heaven for the Food Network. . .

The disgusting smell of human food would also help mask Bella's blood's scent. I sent another quick glance into our future, and smiled. I was right – Jasper would be uncomfortable, but fine. And so would I.

It didn't take Jasper and me long to get back to the house. I quickly scaled the tree outside the kitchen window, my husband right behind me. Crouching just out of sight, I listened to Edward and Bella approaching. Drawing in a deep breath, I smiled and said to the others, "Here comes the human."

I knew without looking that Esme was already smiling radiantly, and I heard Emmett and Carlisle laugh quietly. Rosalie, as expected, snorted in derision. "Behave," I heard our father say quickly and quietly to the blonde.

And then Edward and Bella were there. Her scent washed anew over us, even with the barrier of part of the window and the wall between us. Jasper stiffened behind me, and I felt him stop breathing from where his chest was pressed against my back. I reached back and squeezed his knee in reassurance as I heard Rosalie break one of Esme's bowls inside. _Ugh, what a drama queen._ "It's fine, Jazz." I made myself happier to mask the uncertain moods floating around in the kitchen. I didn't want him any tenser than he already was.

He briefly buried his face in the back of my neck, inhaling my own scent as he nodded. "I trust you."

"Then follow me." Standing, I easily made my way along the narrow branch, then gracefully leaped from it onto the floor inside. "Hi, Bella!" I said cheerfully, making sure some of my good mood leaked over into Jasper. I glanced behind me to assure myself that he was following, briefly noting his tight expression and wary eyes.

I ran over to Bella to hug her, ignoring Edward's suspicious glare. He knew I'd be friends with her, he just didn't want to accept it yet. As I backed up to join Jasper, I saw the human's brown gaze dart to him uncertainly. Apparently she'd noticed the pained expression on his face.

Taking his hand in mine, I pressed myself against his side and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt a little bit of the tenseness ease from him, and looked up to smile at him reassuringly as Edward escorted Bella further into the house.

"See?" I whispered to him. He finally turned to me, his jaw still tight, as he smiled a little. "Yes," he conceded, drawing me to him.

I nestled against his chest, resting there as Rosalie grudgingly cleaned up the mess she'd made from Esme's favorite glass bowl. "I love you." It was meant for his ears only.

For the first time since we'd entered the house, I felt him smile. "I love you, too," he whispered.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
